Talk:Fragor Prime/@comment-76.92.245.220-20160522062403
Alright... so after testing most of today with builds and whatnot, I found what I personally enjoy for this weapon. Here's my build and some additional info at the bottom for swapping mods: Skin: Brokk Stance: Shattering Storm Mods: Pressure Point, Body Count, Organ Shatter, True Steel, Primed Reach, Molten Impact, Blood Rush, Berzerker. Polarities: Forma'd twice for additional (V) and (-) polarities. Left stance as is (+4, not +10) to allow me to change stances if things change. Channeling: Yes, at all times. As for my damage with that build, I was averaging 40-60k red crits with E spam and with Pound Smite combo I was seeing 180k-230k red crits. Few things about the mods: Molten Impact is there currently as a balance for the impact damage for different enemy types. I'm kind of lazy and want to have something there to round my build out. Having Primed Heavy Trauma at >=135% bonus (max is 165%) will provide more overall damage to the weapon and I will be swapping those two mods back and fourth depending on sorties (elemental/armor resist increases). I tried using Fury and though it was faster, I felt it wasn't necessary to get a comfortable feeling from this weapon. It's very easy to get Berzerker going, and that was enough to me. I also tried using more damage over True Steel and decided that crit was a better option. This was due to red crits and how fast I would get them. At 5 hits you get to 1.5x combo multiplier; with Blood Rush, you have ~94% chance to red crit (~194% total crit). Going from (looking at spin attack values) ~1100 damage to ~1500 damage, net +400 damage gain, did not outweigh the double damage of a red crit. Specifically, going with True Steel gets me to start red critting faster. Things specific to frames/focus... I typically use Zenurik for a focus, so I have no issues channeling. My preference for a melee based frame is Loki, so I can stealth all day and channel like an MF'er. This is the build I settled on for Loki with Zenurik. If I were to play my Valkyr or Volt/Prime, I would make 1 change to my build. I would drop Berzerker for more damage. Why? Because I have >100% attack speed increase from Warcry/Speed and to me (subjective) more damage is the better option. Essentially, you get to have Berzerker fully stacked at all times. When you're already 1-shotting enemies, why wouldn't I want to have more speed to get to new enemies? My hand gets tired of spamming buttons too long. Purely comfort. Additional note as to my keybindings (mostly for my Warcry/Speed stuffs), I have my primary melee attack button set as E and my secondary melee attack button as scroll wheel down/back. When you just want to melee spam as you run around, it does wonders, and if you have enough speed, it really saves your fingers/keyboard. On a related note, what I did for my primary fire buttons, I use left click as primary button and scroll wheel forward as secondary button. I started doing that a couple years ago for my Brakk so I could shoot off all 5 bullets in a quick burst. Alright folks... hopefully that helps you with your Fragor Prime fun! Enjoy ^_^